convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikoto Misaka
Mikoto Misaka is a major character from the light novel series A Certain Magical Index. She made her debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Misaka is a major supporting character from A Certain Magical Index, as well as the primary protagonist of the popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun. As an amalgamation of the two series, the franchise as a whole is referred to as "Raildex." She is one of the seven "Level 5 Espers" in the futuristic Academy City, putting her as one of the strongest Espers around, most specifically the third strongest, respectively behind Teitoku Kakine and Accelerator. A student of the prestigious Tokiwadai Middle School, she often comes to the aid, and sometimes even into conflict, with the protagonist, Touma Kamijou, with whom she has something of a complicated relationship. Pre-Convergence Before being drawn into a Murder Game and the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, she would be seen attempting to stop the dangerous "Level 6 Shift Project" by disrupting many facilities across Academy City that support this project, putting this incarnation of Misaka as one from during the Sisters Arc. However, before she could get far, she would be interrupted by a strange entity known as Sans. After a small, odd exchange, the two of them would suddenly be brought into the mansion of Illyasviel von Einzbern, thus beginning their adventure together. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Misaka was a fairly prominent figure in the Murder Game, reluctantly interacting with the likes of her so-called partner, Sans, who is arguably the one who had brought her into the event, and eventually, the Touma Kamijou from the Raildex (α) world, among others. For example, in the fifth chapter, upon arriving to her home in Academy City, she had been recognized by her friend who believed her to be the Misaka native to the world. In the third chapter, upon meeting the Touma Kamijou from the other Raildex world (who had already been through the events of the Sisters Arc in his timeline), she would initially be put into disbelief when Touma would mention how the Sisters Arc would end; with Touma ending up defeating Accelerator and saving the Misaka Sisters, though she would later be thankful to him, even though these events had not happened in her world yet. In return, Touma jokingly mentioned that he much prefers homemade cookies over store-bought cookies, hinting at what Misaka would end up possibly doing in the end. In the climactic battle, she fought against Fiamma of the Right alongside the likes of Sans, Saiai Kinuhata, Battler Ushiromiya, Gunha Sogiita, Ethel, and a number of other Survivors. After Sans had appeared to use his special attack, Misaka would use this opportunity to blast the weakened Fiamma of the Right out the Star of Bethlehem with her signature attack, the Railgun. In the aftermath, as Tsuchimikado opens a portal to allow the Survivors to return home, Touma Kamijou bids farewell to Misaka, before advising that she bake cookies for the incarnation of him in her world for his troubles after defeating Accelerator, stating that he will be able to tell if they are store-bought. The Girls Who Met Through Time Shortly after returning to her home world after the events of the Murder Game, after the events of the Sisters Arc had passed, Misaka, deciding to take Touma's words to heart, is seen attempting to bake cookies to show her thanks with some help on the side from her friend, Ruiko Saten. Before long, out of nowhere, Junko Enoshima suddenly appears and accidentally whisks her back in time to during her prologue in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, where her first meeting with Sans is re-enacted, though with a different take, as Sans remembers Misaka from before. Misaka proceeds to be stuck in a time loop before and after the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. She leaves the loop via Umbrella pulling her from across time and space to use her for their own purposes. Civil War Misaka acts as a somewhat background force in the event, being introduced in the event unconscious and in the clutches of Umbrella. She spends most of the Coalition Civil War in this state, but managed to awaken in time for the grand final battle against Revolver Ocelot, Thor, and the forces of Mother, thanks to Sans' assistance. Sans reveals to her that he's been watching over her, and implies that it was he who allowed Umbrella to pull her out of the time loop so that she could be here at this very moment to help absolve the situation. In the aftermath, Misaka is helped up by Shiki, before making a request to the administration. Carissa takes up the deed, recognizing Misaka as someone from her general universe (albeit not the same specific world), and surmising that whatever errand Misaka wishes to be run should not be too strenuous, though she is underwhelmed when the errand turns out to be delivering cookies to her own world's incarnation of Touma Kamijou. Afterwards, Misaka comes into contact with ODMA, heeding Sans' words and hoping to work with them to find Junko Enoshima before her power causes any undue damage. Time Squad This information will be elaborated upon further progress within the event. Epilogue(s) Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Though Misaka never received an official epilogue, it is presumed that after the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, something had went wrong, as when Kuroko Shirai had returned to her home world after the end of Welcome to the Falls, it is said that Misaka is missing. This is later confirmed and elaborated upon in The Girls Who Met Through Time. Character Relationships * Touma Kamijou - The protagonist of A Certain Magical Index who made his Murder debut in Fusion. ''The two of them share a somewhat complicated relationship together, as seen over the course of the series, as from time to time, she either comes to his aid or comes into conflict with him because of his reckless, almost quixotic nature. It is implied that she either has, or eventually develops, a crush on him. * ''Kuroko Shirai - A recurring character from A Certain Magical Index who made her debut in The Devil's Carnival. The two of them are very close friends from back home, with Kuroko having an extreme obsession over Misaka, not very far from sapphic attraction, though Misaka puts up with this, as they take care of each other and their other friends. * Ruiko Saten - A recurring character from A Certain Magical Index who appeared in The Girls Who Met Through Time. Like Kuroko, Misaka and Saten are good friends with each other in Academy City, though on a far more normal level. * Sans - A major character from Undertale who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them share a strange, unorthodox relationship, having partnered up during the event, and Sans directing Misaka after accidentally traveling back to the event in The Girls Who Met Through Time. Trivia * Because this incarnation of Misaka as she is hails from the Sisters Arc, this puts her in a different timeline and world from the other Raildex characters, including the incarnations of other characters that appeared in previous Murder Games, most notably Touma Kamijou and Accelerator, as well as possibly Saiai Kinuhata and Gunha Sogiita. * Mikoto is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Survivors Category:Raildex characters Category:NPCs Category:Civil War Category:Time Squad Category:Pending pages